<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hamster Named Princess by Hedgie_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930680">A Hamster Named Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgie_Girl/pseuds/Hedgie_Girl'>Hedgie_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Hamsters, Marichat, Self-Harm, basically a marichat fanfic, eventually, hurt comfort, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgie_Girl/pseuds/Hedgie_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has gotten with Kagami and Chat Noir just wants to make sure Marinette's okay. Hint, hint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrigami(sort of), marichat - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Adrien had gotten together with Kagami, but Marinette still felt numb. As she walked to class, Alya came up.</p><p>        "Hey, girl!" Alya ran up and gave her friend a hug. She let go, "How are things?"</p><p>        Marinette gave a small smile but didn't say anything. Her gaze went over Alya's shoulder and saw Adrien. Her smile faltered and her heart dropped. Just the sight of him was enough to make her cry.</p><p>        Alya turned around and saw him as well. She turned to Marinette.</p><p>        "Marinette, look at me, the reason he didn't notice you or your feelings is because he's not worthy of you. You're awesome and amazing, and if Adrien can't see that, he doesn't deserve that."</p><p>        Marinette looked down and felt tears, "He did notice. He just didn't notice it in me. And, who can blame him, I'm nothing and nobody. I shouldn't even exist."</p><p>        "Marinette," Alya said, "Don't you ever say that about yourself again. You are amazing. You are awesome. You are Marinette." </p><p>        Marinette nodded. She didn't speak, she knew if she did she would've burst into tears.</p><p>        Alya hugged her friend, "C'mon, let's get to class."</p><p>        Adrien walked into class and sat in his usual spot in the front.</p><p>        "You're such an idiot if you'll think that'll happen, Lila," someone said.</p><p>        Adrien turned and saw Chloe and Chloe arguing.</p><p>        "You better shut your mouth!" Chloe snapped pointing at Lila, "Queen Bee will get used again. Ladybug will come and get me when she needs me."</p><p>        Lila looked at her nails, "Well, what if she doesn't. What if Ladybug doesn't use you as Queen Bee? What if she replaces you?" Lila cocked her head to the side, "You just don't want to admit that you're not good enough to be a superhero. And Ladybug didn't realize it at first. I know everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it."</p><p>        Chloe opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Lila smiled, flipped her hair, and walked to her seat.</p><p>        'Lila,' Adrien thought, 'Always causing trouble. At this rate, she could grow up to become Hawk Moth.'</p><p>        Adrien waved at Nino, who sat down next to him.</p><p>        "Hey, Nino," Adrien said, "How're things?"</p><p>        "Not very good," Nino slumped in his seat.</p><p>        "Why? What's wrong?"</p><p>        "Alya and I got into this weird text-fight last night," Nino scratched the back of his head, "Our relationship has been shaky ever since you and Kagami got together."</p><p>        "Why?" Adrien asked, confused.</p><p>        "Well," Nino sat up, "Alya's not a real fan of Kagami. She thinks she's mean"</p><p>        "Kagami's not mean. She just.....strong spirited. Why wouldn't Alya like her? I do."</p><p>        "That's what I said," Nino pointed out, "But she was all like 'You're his best friend you should be helping him with things like this.' I said back 'Adrien's had enough controlling in his life. He deserves to choose who he's with.' Alya responded back 'Not if it's the wrong choice.' then stopped texting. So. I don't know, she's not real happy with you."<br/>        Just then Alya walked in. She gave Adrien the meanest look, then went to her seat. Followed by Marinette, who wouldn't even look at Adrien. This concerned Adrien.</p><p>        "What's up with Marinette?" He whispered to Nino.</p><p>        "That I don't know," Nino whispered back, "I'd assume she'd agree with Alya. So, yeah."<br/>        Adrien turned to Marinette. She had her earbuds in and was drawing.</p><p>        Adrien frowned. Marinette was a good friend. He didn't want to lose her too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang signaling the end of class and Marinette packed up her stuff. On her way out, Adrien caught up with Marinette.</p><p>        "Hey," Adrien said, "I thought I'd walk to class with you today."</p><p>Marinette gave a shy smile but didn't say anything. Adrien didn't know he'd ripped out her heart and stomped on it. Marinette wished she would never have to see him again. Or be around him again. She sped up her walking to shake him off.</p><p>        "Hey, wait up!" Adrien called.</p><p>Marinette went right into the girl's restroom. Slamming the door in Adrien's face. She went and sat in a stall. Her chin trembled and tears started pouring down her face. Tikki flew out of her bag.</p><p>        "Marinette," Tikki soothed, "It's going to-</p><p>        "Please leave me alone," Marinette whispered.</p><p>Tikki flew slowly into Marinette's backpack.</p><p>Adrien stood outside the girl's restroom, shocked. He'd tried to patch things up with Marinette, but she'd proved she wanted nothing to do with him. Adrien walked away. </p><p>        "Guess she's mad at you too," Plagg said, poking his head out of Adrien's shirt.</p><p>        "Yeah, I guess so, Plagg," Adrien sighed, "Look you better hide, so no one sees you."</p><p>Plagg looked at Adrien sadly and hid. Adrien walked to class.</p><p>Marinette put her backpack in her locker for lunch. </p><p>        "Marinette?" Tikki asked, "Do you want me to come with you or stay in your locker?"</p><p>Marinette smile, "I think you should stay in here for a while," she handed Tikki a bag of mini macaroons. Tikki happily took the bag. Marinette closed her locker.</p><p>On her way to lunch, Marinette heard a scream. She saw Lila pointing at the sky. Marinette looked up and saw Queen Wasp.</p><p>        "Lila!" Queen Wasp floated down to Lila, "If Ladybug doesn't think I'm good enough to be a superhero then I'll just be a supervillain."</p><p>        "Wasp!" Queen Wasp pointed at Lila, "Venom!"<br/>
Lila screamed and ran. A wasp stung her, leaving a black bug bite on Lila's neck. Marinette's eyes widened. Lila wouldn't continue running. She was now stuck in place. Queen Wasp's wasps went around stinging random people Marinette knew Chloe had a problem with Lila(who wouldn't), but that didn't mean she should take out her anger on innocent bystanders.</p><p>        "Chloe!" Marinette yelled.</p><p>Queen wasp turned to Marinette.</p><p>        "Don't do this," Marinette said, "there are many ways of getting rid of your anger. But, getting akumatized isn't one of them!"</p><p>        "I'm not Chloe!" Queen Wasp hissed, "I am Queen Wasp! And you will call me that or else!"</p><p>        "I know you're in there," Marinette never broke eye contact, "Chloe."</p><p>Queen Wasp's eyes flared, "Wasps!" She pointed at Marinette, "Destroy!"</p><p>Marinette's jaw dropped. All the wasps stopped stinging people and faced Marinette. All at once they shot at her direction. Marinette turned to run, but what was the use? The wasps would just follow her. She'd tried to make things better, to find a solution. Just like she had with Adrien, but now she would pay for her stupid actions. Marinette was just about to accept her fate, when a clash of steel and a black flash took her to a rooftop.</p><p>        "Y'know," Chat Noir said, facing Queen Wasp, "It's not nice to destroy someone who's trying to help."</p><p>        "Argh!," Queen Wasp pointed at Chat Noir, "Wasps! Attack!"</p><p>        "Catch us if you can!" Chat grabbed Marinette and leaped away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alya Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Chat Noir leaped from building to building, he wondered why Marinette had just STOOD there while Queen Wasp's minions had been racing towards her. He dared ask the question.</p><p>        "Hey, Marinette?"</p><p>Marinette turned to him, "Yeah?"</p><p>        "Why did you stand there while the wasps were supposed to destroy you?"</p><p>        "I...." Marinette went quiet, "I don't know."</p><p>Chat looked at her but her gaze wouldn't meet his. He felt that he needed o talk to her, but the wasps would gain if they stopped here. Chat spotted an alley.</p><p>        "Hang on," he said, jumping into it.</p><p>He shoved Marinette against a shadowed wall.</p><p>        "Wha-" Chat clamped Marinette's mouth shut. He heard the buzz of wasps fly over them. He exhaled and backed away from Marinette. Marinette smacked his hand away from her face.</p><p>        "What are you doing?" She hissed.</p><p>        "I was trying to get away from the wasps," Chat explained, "I couldn't let them keep chasing us."</p><p>        "Well, you could've told me," Marinette snapped, "I thought something else was going on. It's not every day a girl gets shoved into an alley with a guy.</p><p>        "I was just trying to help!" Chat said, voice rising, "If you don't want to accept that, I’ll just leave you alone!"</p><p>Marinette grimaced, and she looked down, "Sorry. I know you're just trying to do your job. I'm sorry if I got in the way," She lowered her voice, "I'm just a waste of space and time."</p><p>        "I don't think you're a waste of space," Chat smiled at her, "Or time."</p><p>Marinette looked at him and locked eyes. He'd never noticed, but they were bluebell. And caring. And calm. Her eyes started tearing up, and she shook her head.</p><p>        "I just get in the way. Like I am now," She wiped away her tears, "you should go stop Queen Wasp before someone important gets hurt."</p><p>Chat looked at her with sympathy. She looked sad but, why?</p><p>        "Hey," He said, "Are you okay?" A big tear was trailing down her cheek. Chat reached up and wiped it away. He held her face and smiled at her. Marinette pulled away.</p><p>        "I'm fine," She walked out of the alley and up the street.</p><p>Chat was confused. She said she was fine, but Marinette didn't look fine. She looked sad and broken. Chat Noir leaped out of the alley to find Queen Wasp.</p><p>Marinette tried to wipe her tears completely away, but they kept pouring down her face. Chat Noir's words kept echoing in her ears, "I don't think you're a waste of space. Or time." Was he right? Of course not. So, why did Marinette care? He was wrong...so, why did she keep thinking about it. Maybe if one person believed it, others did too.</p><p>Marinette got to the school and went to her locker. She opened it. Tikki was eating mini-macaroons.</p><p>        "Marinette!" Tikki gave Marinette a mini cheek hug, "I was lonely without you."</p><p>Marinette smiled. As long as she had Tikki, life couldn't be all that bad.</p><p>        "C'mon Tikki," Marinette patted her little head, "Time to transform."</p><p>Once transformed, Ladybug called Chat Noir.</p><p>        "Y'ello," Chat answered.</p><p>        "Where are you," Asked Ladybug, "Are you near Queen Wasp?"</p><p>        "Yes," Chat said, "I'm watching Drama Queen, from a building by the Eiffel Tower."</p><p>        "Okay, stay put. I'll be right there," Ladybug hung up and used her yo-yo to swing away.</p><p>Once Queen Wasp was defeated, Chat volunteered to take her back to school. He wanted to see if Marinette was there so he could talk to her. Marinette wasn't there, but her friend Alya was.</p><p>        "Alya" Chat said, running up to the tan girl, "you're friends with Marinette right?"</p><p>        Alya nodded, "Yeah, why're you asking?"</p><p>        "Because I'm worried about her," Chat admitted, "can you keep an eye out for her?"</p><p>Alya nodded. Chat Noir smiled and Leaped off.</p><p>Alya looked for Marinette. She had to find her. If Chat Noir was worried about her, she probably should too. After all, Chat Noir was a superhero, he had more important things to do than worry about a high school girl. Alya finally found her at her locker.</p><p>        "Marinette!" Alya called to her friend.</p><p>Marinette jumped and slammed her locker shut, "Hey Alya!" Marinette stretched out a smile.</p><p>        "You want to come to my house after school? We can hang out and have a sleepover."</p><p>Marinette smiled, "Sorry Alya, I want to but...I promised my parents I'd help in the bakery tonight."</p><p>As Marinette walked away, Alya looked confused. Marinette was always up for a sleepover. Why would she make up an excuse not to go? Alya realized that Marinette's sadness was more serious than she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a new week at school and Alya hadn't heard from Marinette. Not since Friday at school. Alya went and sat in her seat and took out her phone to text Marinette. She had texted Marinette over the weekend to see if she wanted to hang out with her and the girls(Alixx, Mylene, Rose, and Juleka), but Marinette said that she had homework. She lied. There was no homework assigned that weekend, in any classes. Alya stared at the text she had sent to Marinette, waiting for an answer. Her text said:</p><p>        Hey Girl! When will you be here? Am bored 2 death w/out you. 😁</p><p>After five minutes, Marinette walked in. She never answered Alya's text.</p><p>        "Hey!" Alya said cheerfully, "What's up Mari!"</p><p>Marinette nodded but didn't say anything. She didn't even smile.</p><p>        Alya put her hand on Marinette's shoulder, "Hey...are you okay?"</p><p>        Marinette nodded, "I'm okay" Alya barely heard her say the words.</p><p>Alya could tell her friend wasn't okay. She'd have to tell Chat Noir tonight. Miss Bustier, the teacher, came in.</p><p> </p><p>        "Okay class," Miss Bustier said, "After our morning friendship exercises, I think you've all been sitting in these places long enough. I've made a new seating chart, I hope this'll broaden your selection of friends."</p><p>Alya couldn't believe it. How could she keep an eye on Marinette if she wasn't sitting next to her? After their friendship exercises, Miss Bustier started calling out names for the new seating chart. In the front row( These go left to right starting where Sabrina and Chloe used to sit) Alixx, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien. Second row, Juleka, Kim, Ivan, and Mylene. Third row, Chloe, Lila, Max, and Nathan. The fourth row, Rose and Sabrina. As the kids sat in their new spots, Alya asked a question.</p><p>        "Um...Miss Bustier? Do we have to sit in the order you said?"</p><p>        Miss Bustier nodded, "Yes Alya. So you're sitting next to Alixx where Chloe and Sabrina used to sit."</p><p>Alya bit her lip, but went and sat next to Alixx. She'd asked to see if she could stay by Marinette. Or even if Alixx could, but...Marinette had to sit next to the guy who'd broken her heart.</p><p>During class, Alya saw Marinette scribbling on a piece of paper. Alya had to see it. With the way Marinette was writing on it, it must've bee what Chat Noir had told her to watch out for. Alya watched as Marinette got up and threw the paper away, after class. Alya went slower than usual packing, so she could sneak over and get the paper. Once everyone left, Alya walked up to the wastebasket grabbed Marinette's paper. She uncrumpled it and her eyes widened. Alya took out her phone and dialed the number he'd told her to call him. As predicted, he didn't answer. So Alya left a message.</p><p>        "Chat Noir? this is Alya. We...have a problem with Marinette. You might want to check it out. Come to my place."</p><p>        "I'm here," Chat said as he came through Alya's window, hours later, "What is it? What happened?"</p><p>Alya handed him the piece of paper. His eyes grew wide. All over the paper, in red ink, were the words, "I HATE MYSELF"</p><p>        "Why would she write-" Alya didn't finish her sentence...because Chat Noir leaped out the window to go find Marinette.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What's That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat Noir leaped from building to building. Hurrying to get to Marinette's house. I have to get there before...I can't even imagine what she's done, He thought, wind slapping his face. He took one more flying leap and landed on Marinette's balcony. He slowly crept inside his classmate's room. He realized that she wasn't there. Oh no, I'm too late. She's gone. She-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Good night mom," Marinette's voice broke his thoughts, coming from downstairs, "I'm going to bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir exhaled. She was still there. Everything was going to be okay. He heard her footsteps coming up. Except for the fact that she was coming up the stairs and he was standing in her room. Chat Noir turned to leave but was stopped cold by a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Ch-chat Noir?" Marinette asked, "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir whipped around, "Marinette! I...uh...I" Chat exhaled, he had o confess, "I was worried about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Marinette blinked, "You w-were worried about m-me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Yeah," Chat took a step towards her, "I asked your friend Alya to watch over you while you were at school. After Queen Wasp nearly killed you, I was thought you might get hurt again. Then, tonight, Alya showed me a paper that you had written all over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette winced. Chat noticed that she moved her right arm behind her back, "She did?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Chat nodded, "On the paper was written that you hate yourself. Do you have any idea why you would write that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head, moving her arm behind her back more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Marinette," Chat said, voice shaking, "What's on your arm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Nothing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat took another step towards her, "Let me see your arm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "No. It-it's nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir grabbed her arm and his eyes widened. Carved into Marinette's arm was the word 'useless'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Marinette," he breathed, "what is this?" Chat looked up at the girl. Marinette burst into tears and collapsed on the floor. Chat Noir sat next to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette wiped her tears away or tried to. But they wouldn't stop coming. Even after she told Chat Noir why she had done what she had done, they wouldn't stop coming down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "So," Chat Noir helped wiped her cheek off, "all this...because of a boy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head, "No. Not because of...him, because...I thought if he doesn't see me..." She turned to Chat Noir, "Does anyone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "I'm sure people care about you Marinette." Chat spoke quietly, "I know I do." Marinette looked at him to see if it was true. And she saw his smile had said it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Why would you care about me?" She looked down, "I know I wouldn't waste my time with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Because, "Chat Noir paused, Marinette turned back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Because?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Because you're a good person Marinette," Chat finally said, "If I recall you tried to talk to Chloe when she was akumatized...tried to get her to see logically."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Marinette shook her head, "But I even screwed up with that. That's all I do Chat Noir. I just mess everything up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir chuckled, "Marinette if you screw everything up, then I'm Hawk Moth. You bring light to Paris. Always happy, and carefree. Funny and smart," Marinette looked up at his words, Chat Noir looked down at her, "If you think bad about yourself...then...maybe I can help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Well," Chat Noir scratched the back of his head, "I'm a superhero. I save people, but sometimes the best way to save someone...is to be there for them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked down, puzzling. Chat Noir could be a person to talk to. He wouldn't be able to say anything about what she said to anyone, that might lead to finding his identity. Marinette took a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Okay."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sleepovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few months later, Chat Noir was going to Marinette's house. He had promised to go every night(if he could make it) to give her someone to talk to. He actually enjoyed going to her house. Marinette was a really good friend...plus, she always had some snacks stashed in her room. Chat Noir landed on her balcony and knocked on the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "It's open!" Marinette said from inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir crawled inside. He saw Marinette was on her bed with her laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "What'cha doing Princess?" Chat Noir asked, using the nickname that she despised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Don't call me Princess," Marinette grumbled, eating a cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Ohh!" Chat said, sitting next to her and taking a cookie. Marinette looked at him and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Admit it," She said, "The only reason you come is because I have snacks.:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat stopped, mid-chew. He looked at her, "Why would you think that?" He asked mouth full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Marinette rolled her eyes, "Lucky guess?" She pointed at his full mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat swallowed, "Heh. Caught me red-handed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed again. Chat Noir liked her laugh. It bright and bubbly...like her. Chat took another cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "So, what're we doing tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        Marinette turned back to the computer, "I was you-tubing. I have nothing else to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir shrugged, "As long as we watch some stupid stuff, I'm good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, they both fell asleep. Chat Noir startled and woke up. He looked at the computer. It was 1:30 AM! He was about to get up when he heard the sleeping sigh of Marinette. Chat Noir looked at her. Even asleep, she was still bright and bubbly. He smiled. Perhaps I could stay a little longer, ' He thought. Chat Noir rested his head on hers and was lulled to sleep by her cinnamon smell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Why are you still here?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette groaned and reached over to shut her alarm off. After many misses, Marinette hit the stupid ff button. She nestled back into her pillow. Weird. Why did her pillow have a heartbeat? She heard a sleep mutter. It sounded like...Marinette's eyes shot open. The sleep mutter sounded like...Chat Noir! Marinette shot her head off of his chest, sending Chat's head flying back. Marinette scooted to the very edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Gah!" The half-asleep superhero said, "I turned off the alarm! Let me sleep!" He started to lay back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "I can't let you sleep if you're IN MY ROOM!" Marinette shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir opened his eyes, and looked around, "I was wondering why my pillow smelled like cinnamon," He cocked an eyebrow at her. Marinette rolled her eyes but felt her cheeks blush. Chat Noir yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "You said last night that your parents were out of town for the weekend, so..." Chat Noir laid back down, "I'm going back to sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Yeah right," Marinette remarked, "You can't go to sleep yet, because I need t get out of my pajamas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Couldn't you just do it downstairs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "No. Because it's my room." Marinette tried to shove him off. Chat Noir opened one eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "You're not getting me off the bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette struggled for another four minutes before giving up, "Fine. I'll just get dressed when you leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "What made you sure I was leaving?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette winced and grumbled. She grabbed her clothes and went downstairs to get dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Marinette and Chat Noir were on the bed watching Youtube. They started watching fails and Marinette couldn't help but laugh. Chat Noir pulled her into his chest. Marinette felt him nestle his nose into her neck. She winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Mmm," He said, "You smell just like cinnamon." Marinette shrugged and went back to watching. She laughed again, "I love your laugh," Chat murmured, " It's the best sound. Just like you. You're the best." Marinette got confused. Was Chat alright? He never acted like this before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Chat?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Yes, my Princess?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Marinette was really concerned. He NEVER called her his. He called her "Princess" all the time but NEVER "My Princess".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Are-are you okay?" She shakily asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "As long as I have you...yes." His hand wrapped around her waist. Marinette's heartbeat sped up. Suddenly, Chat backed away, "Oh crap!" He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Wh-what?" Marinette asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "I-I have to go." Chat smiled and crawled into the window, "Have places to be. See ya, Princess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after he left, Marinette still felt her cheeks burning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Care to Explain?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat Noir leaped into an alley and detransformed. Adrien ran out to meet Kagami at Andre's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LATER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. Plagg flew out of hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Care to explain earlier?" Plagg put his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien just gave him the same expression, "What about earlier? All I did was have ice cream with Kagami."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Mm-hmm," Plagg remarked, "Sure. I mean earlier with Marinette."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien rolled his eyes, "Plagg I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just being an annoying friend to Marinette."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Sure," Plagg floated closer to Adrien's face, "And 'friends' act like that. Sighing love-sickly about how their friend smells like cinnamon. And tell them they love their laugh. And pull them closer. And...Blegh! It's getting weird for me to even say it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Whatever Plagg," Adrien threw up some cheese, "Here have a snack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "Why," Plagg teased, "So you can go see 'your Princess'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        "No, because, you're less annoying when you have something in your mouth." Adrien walked to the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the bathroom, He stopped to think about what Plagg had said. About the way, he had been acting. It couldn't be what Plagg had said, right? Because...Marinette was just a friend. Right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I titled it after the quote Adrien as made so famous. This is gonna be a killer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien walked into class the next morning and saw Marinette sitting next to Alya, she seemed to be daydreaming...about something...or someone. He was about to ask her what was going on, when Nino grabbed his arm to sit him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude! Have you heard the news!” Nino asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what news?” Adrien asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting a new classmate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool! Who are they? What’s their name?” Adrien asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody knows,” Nino said mysteriously, waving his hands in the air, “But as far as I can tell, they’re a guy...maybe...or a girl. Okay, I know nothing about them.” Nino shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled, maybe this new classmate could be a possible new friend. Or maybe? He looked back at Marinette. Maybe even someone who could help him with the feelings that were bubbling up inside about his friend. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The class was quiet, when they heard a sudden thud. Then the akuma alarm went off. Ms. Bustier immediately went into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay class, you know the drill. Single file line out the door, then run to a hiding spot and stay away from the akuma. Do not engage them. I repeat, do not engage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at her friend Alya. The glimmer in her eye gave it away. She was going after the akuma. But this time was a little different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Alya grabbed her paler friends arm, “I think I know who the akuma is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls ran down the hallway, passing lockers to get to the library. Alya shut the door and pulled out her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lately I’ve been observing other people to see if I could spot potential akuma’s in the making. I’m pretty sure this akuma is…” Alya looked at Marinette, “Kagami”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s mouth dropped open, “What? That makes twice now right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually three,” Alya held up the number with her fingers, “First she was that sword-hand person, then she was the demon sword lady, this time she’s a porcelain skinned doll.” Alya explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A porcelain doll?” Marinette asked, “Why would she become that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because with her coming to our school, she feels nervous and fragile,” Alya said, rolling her eyes, “Though I don’t know why she would be. She’s got the boy who was supposed to be yours for consoling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette rolled her eyes this time, “Whatever. I’m over Adrien.” She blushed and twirled a strand of hair, “I’ve actually found someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!!!” Alya exclaimed, grabbing her friend’s shoulders, “Who? WHAT? WHEN? HOW!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed even more, “Well, he came to me first. He realized that I was hurting and tried to console me. At first I thought we would be friends, nothing more, but last night he did something that made me realize how I felt and he felt.” Marinette felt her cheeks reddening and looked down at her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Alya asked almost squealing, “That’s so cute! Who is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t tell?” Marinette asked, “And you won’t laugh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cross my heart,” Alya said, making the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors burst open and the girls turned to see a wall bursting and Chat Noir go flying through the air into the library. He landed on a table with a big oof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s gonna leave a mark.” He winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir?” The girls asked, making the cat themed hero look up and see them. He immediately sat up with one arm tucked under his head and one on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello ladies? Mind if I ‘crash’ the party?” He laughed at his own joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tried to hide the red in her face as she and Alya rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit late for that Cat Boy,” Alya smirked, “Now can you explain what threw you through the wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir went wide eyed as he saw something coming through the hole he had made in the wall. He leaped off the table onto the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET DOWN!” Chat Noir yelled and pulled them behind a fallen bookshelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three barely breathed as they heard the akuma come into the room. Marinette turned to get a quick peek of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The akuma was a porcelain chinese doll in a purple and black kimono with flowers and tears at the hems. She had a porcelain face that seemed to be stuck in a relaxed face, but had the paints of tears and sorrow on her. Her hair was short with a flower clipped on the back that had ribbons(vines) coming from behind and everything they touched instantly turned to glass. The akuma had an aura of sadness that immediately brought tears to the eye. Marinette wiped her eyes and was about to say something when she felt a hand pull her back behind the bookshelf. Chat Noir had a hold of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want  to be turned into a glass statue I suggest you pay attention and follow me and your friend.” Chat Noir inclined his head to a door a few bookshelves away. Alya was standing in the doorway, waiting for them both. Marinette opened her mouth to apologize when Chat Noir scooped her up and bolted to the door. Alya slammed it shut when they were in and they felt a thump on the door. Chat Noir set Marinette down and immediately took a hold of her wrist and Alya’s running through the halls to get out of the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain to me again what you guys are doing here instead of someplace safe?” Chat Noir asked, halling them through another door to escape a blast emitted from the akuma who’d found where they had escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Alya began, “We...were waiting for you and Ladybug so we could tell you who the akuma was if you haven’t already figured it out.” Alya smiled smugly, while running.\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir gave her a look, and kept running, “What about you?” He said turning to Marinette, “Did she just rope you into this as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I wasn’t waiting for you-I mean- I was waiting for you- wait-NO!- I mean-um- I was roped into going with her, but I knew that eventually you’d come and take care of me- I MEAN!- us. Us,  yeah that’s what I meant. Heh-heh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat gave her a confused look, “Okay.” He finally said slowly, when they came to a stop to hide behind a staircase, and he looked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya took his distraction as an opportunity to give her friend the “look”. Marinette pretended to be confused. Alya inclined towards Chat Noir. Marinette gave her best innocent look. Alya sighed, pointed to Marinette, then to Chat, then made a heart with her hands. Marinette turned red, and rubbed her hand behind her head in an anxious gesture. Alay opened her mouth when Chat turned around to them and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where Ladybug is,” He rubbed his forehead, “she’s usually here by now or right away when something is wrong. And I don’t know what to do with you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked over the staircase and found an exit door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found an exit, Alya and I could run there while you kept Akuma distracted,” Marinette offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Chat Noir reached for her, and Marinette’s nerves made her jump up and she was seen by the akumatized porcelain doll. Chat Noir immediately grabbed her and pulled her and Alya away to the locker room to keep them safe. After he barricaded the door, he turned to glare at Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess I can’t have you giving me a heart attack like that, if you’d gotten hit by Kintsugi, she would’ve turned you into a glass statue and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” Alya interrupted, “Did you just call her ‘Princess’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat looked at Alya, and then back to Marinette and his face went white. He turned to Alya and started stuttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I didn’t mean-It was an accident-I,” he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “It was a slip of the tongue, I didn’t mean to call her ‘Princess’ I just call her that...when I go visit her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya looked at Marinette, who blushed and looked at her feet. And then Alya started squealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette! Is he who you were telling me about? Is he the one who’s better for you than Adrien? Is he your new ‘one’?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir looked confused as Marinette started making “no” gestures to Alya, behind his back. Alya smiled, her lips curling into a sly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, is this about…” Chat Noir said, looking slightly to Marinette, who blushed again, “ what...happened last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked down, not daring to look him in the eyes, and nodded. She noticed him  tense up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Princess...I mean... Marinette….uh...about last night….I...um” He turned to Alya, “Could you give us a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya crossed her arms, “Either I stay here or I’m breaking you my phone so I can listen later.” Alya lifted her phone. Chat looked uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine stay,” He turned back to Marinette, “So um...I wanted to talk to you about...the kiss,” he ignored Alya’s squeals, “I just….I didn’t….” Marinette looked up at him, her heart dropping, “I...I shouldn’t...I didn’t mean anything by it...I...how do I say this?...in my civilian form I have a girlfriend and...I shouldn’t have...kissed you...I’m sorry...It was an accident. We’re...we’re just friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at Chat, her heart breaking. She heard Alya gasp, in an angry manner, and Chat just opened his mouth as if he had more to say, but Kintsugi had broken down his barricade and Chat had to distract her. Marinette didn’t see where Alya went after that, because she went into the bathroom and transformed. She suddenly really needed to punch something.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Anger Is Your Worst Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir faced Kintsugi, his baton raised, when he saw a red yo-yo flying through the air and wrapping around Kintsugi’s arms sealing her in a type of rope. Chat felt joy and he turned to see Ladybug. He was taken off guard, because she seemed to be scowling at him, and she rarely scowled at anyone.</p><p>“M’lady? Are you okay?” He asked sheepishly, and got a growl in return.</p><p>“I’m fine,” She said, without even looking at him, “C’mon we’ve got an akuma to take care of. What’re her powers?”</p><p>Chat wanted to talk about something else but he responded, “As far as I know, she can make things glass and breakable. She threw me through a wall.”</p><p>Ladybug didn’t respond with a witty comeback, like “Is the wall okay?”, she just nodded and then pointed to Kintsugi, “See that comb on the back of her head? It’s in the shape of a rose, it looks almost alive. That must be where her power is coming from, so that’s where her akuma is.” She took out her yo-yo and spun it in the air, “Luck charm!” her power gave her a pair of hedge clippers.</p><p>“Well I guess we’re ‘cutting” corners now,” Chat winked at Ladybug, but she just leaped over to Kintsugi without so much as an eyeroll or a smirk.</p><p>Ladybug was running and dodging plants, she faked out Kintsugi and then swung her yo-yo to grip onto Kintsugi. Yanking her forward, Ladybug was able to jump on her shoulders and used the hedge clippers to cut the rose out of the comb. Ladybug jumped off of Kintsugi as dark matter surrounded her, showing her true form. A girl with brown eyes, black bobbed hair, and a red skirt. Kagami opened her eyes in confusion.</p><p>Ladybug landed next to Chat, who held out a fist for a ‘pound it’, Ladybug glared at the fist and crossed her arms.</p><p>“M’lady are you okay? You-</p><p>She turned to him, eyes flaring, “Don’t call me your lady.” She hissed.</p><p>Chat took a step back. He’d never seen Ladybug so angry. She didn’t even look this mad when Chloe had been in danger from the Evilistrator. Chat opened his mouth to speak again, when they heard a throat clear and turned to Kagami.</p><p>“I don’t know if you two have noticed, but the akuma has not been captured. If you’re superheroes, I think you would remember the last time an akuma was left untreated.” Kagami said, pointing the butterfly, now hovering closer to Ladybug than it was Kagami.</p><hr/><p>Ladybug sighed and caught the akuma, “Sorry, Kagami we were just….”</p><p>“If you were a real hero you wouldn’t let your emotions get the best of you, Ladybug. Anger is your worst enemy.” Kagami blinked, but her stare didn’t waver.</p><p>Ladybug took her words to heart, but before a tear could drop she threw the hedge clippers into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” Millions of magical ladybugs to cleanse the damage done by Kintsugi.</p><p>Ladybug looked at Kagami, “Thank you for that Kagami. I guess I’m not cut out to be a superhero.”</p><p>Chat Noir opened his mouth to speak, but Ladybug leaped away.</p><p>*****</p><p>Once Marinette got home, she looked out the window at the city around her. She heard Tikki fly out of her bag.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay Marinette,” the kwami tried to reassure her but Marinette turned to her. Eyes full of tears.</p><p>“Tikki, I don’t know how much longer I can take of this. I told you I wasn’t fit to be a hero and now I almost endangered all of Paris for the 2nd time. I almost let another akuma get away.” Marinette collapsed in tears, “And Master Fu thinks I can actually be a guardian for the miracle box, but you told me that the once a person gives the box to the next, they forget their entire life from the start to the end. I can’t do that! I want my own life! I can’t live like that!” Marinette curled up into a ball.</p><p>Tikki flew back down to her owner, “I’m sorry Marinette. I know you never asked to get involved with this. I just wish there was a way to stop your pain. To make everyone forget you’re you. And you could just live the rest of your life.”</p><p>Marinette looked up, in realization, “Tikki you said, ‘a way to make everyone forget about me’ right?” Tikki nodded, “I finally figured it out. I have no life to live anymore. The one’s I loved proved to not care about me anymore.” Marinette looked at her kwami, “It’s high time Marinette Dupain-Cheng died.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Hamster Named Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! This chapter may make you cry. This was my slightly less angsty ending so...yeah. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette looked down from where she was. On top of the Eiffel Tower. She took a breath. Tikki had tried to change her mind multiple times, when finally Marinette ordered her to go find a new holder. She could no longer be Ladybug. She looked over the edge again, tears welling up in her eyes. She’d written a note for her parents, and she thought about what would happen to them if she did what she did, but it needed to be done. Marinette looked up at the sky, remembering all of her friends and family, and she smiled. They loved her, but she couldn’t stay. She had a mission and it needed to be done. With one final breath, she jumped.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adrien had been at home when the alert came on his phone, a Ladybug sighting. He opened the link to a video of Ladybug on top of the Eiffel Tower. Suddenly, she detransformed and Adrien almost screamed in surprise. It was Marinette! The video zoomed out of view and showed Nadja Chamock, her eyes were red from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just got amatur footage from local Marinette Dupain-Cheng she sent in this video seconds after her body was found at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. As far as we know Paris’s most beloved hero wasn’t only a young teenage girl, but now dead.” Nadja started crying again, “Sorry, it’s just...I knew Marinette personally, I can’t think of any reason she would do something like this. Why? Why would she take her own life? This is Nadja Chamock, signing off due to grief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was numb. Ladybug-Marinette? Was dead? She commited suicide? Adrien dropped his phone from shaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind screamed. His Lady. His Princess. She...she was dead. And it was all because of him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette’s funeral had been nice. As nice as death could be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least she isn’t hurting anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adrien thought, but it felt like a punch to the chest. Even after it had been revealed weeks earlier, he couldn’t believe it. His Princess was Ladybug. And now she was an Angel. An Angel whom none of them had deserved. Alya had still been mad at Adrien but now all she did was cry in Nino’s arms, apologizing. To Adrien. To Marinette. To the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city had buried her in the park by the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Everyone came. Even Chloe was in tears. No one had found her miraculous though. The police had searched her body and her room after it had been revealed, but there was no evidence. Everyone just thought Hawk Moth had killed her, but they knew it was a lie. Ladybug had jumped off the Eiffel Tower. And now she was dead.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Adrien Agreste looked out the window into the dark night. The memory flashing behind his eyes. He felt a squirming in his hands and he looked down to see Princess trying to get out of his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, girl,” he said, putting the hamster back in her cage, “I didn’t mean to scare you, just having some painful memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien heard the door open and turned to see his wife come in. Kagami noticed the hamster cage was open, and she looked at Adrien sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault,” Kagami said, “You know it was her choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien felt more tears, “But I’m the one she was mad at. It was my fault, she wouldn’t have made that choice if it wasn’t for me.” He collapsed and cried harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami looked hurt and kneeled down beside him, but her consoling couldn’t help. Reluctantly she said, “Tikki, tell him it wasn’t his fault.” She looked at her kwami in tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki floated down in front of Adrien’s face and dried some of his tears, “It wasn’t you fault Adrien. She….she just couldn’t deal with life anymore. She wanted to be gone. I tried so hard to stop her, but being a kwami, I can only serve and advise. I couldn’t stop her.” Tikki wiped a little tear from her face, and Plagg gave her a pat on the back. Adrien looked out the window, he asked himself the same question he'd been asking for 6 years </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHY?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why had she done it? Why hadn’t he been able to help her? Why had he been so selfish? Why had he hurt her? The people were interrupted by a knocking on the window. They looked up and saw their guardian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They opened the window and let her in. She had two buns on top of her head like mouse ears. Her suit was gray with pink accents. Multimouse. She’d been chosen to be a guardian after Ladybug had died, Fu couldn’t live with the grief and gave up the box, forgetting everything. And then Multimouse had taken the box. Neither Chat Noir nor Reddobagu knew who she really was. Whenever they saw her she was transformed. As far as they were concerned, she lived in her suit. Multimouse cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, but Hawk Moth has an akuma loose, I thought you guys might want to handle this.” Multimouse noticed the hamster cage, “Aww! How cute! What’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” Adrien said solemnly, “She is a hamster named Princess. That’s what I used to call the real Ladybug’s alter ego when I saw her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Multimouse closed her mouth, looking sorry, “I…” She looked down, chewing her lip, “Sorry,” She said finally, “I know how she meant to you.” Multimouse looked out the window again, “We better go,” She said to Kagami, then looked at Adrien, “If you want you can stay here.” Mulimouse leaped away, followed by Reddobagu, and Adrien sat back in his chair and picked up Princess. Petting the hamster he shed more tears.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>